


Black

by mina_harker



Series: Colours [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Cock & Ball Torture, Consensual Kink, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dominance, F/M, Femdom, High Heels, Intimacy, Non-Sexual Bondage, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Non-Sexual Submission, Rope Bondage, S&M, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 15:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10166309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mina_harker/pseuds/mina_harker





	

Black. The colour of the high heels I wore when I last stepped on your balls. I remember the way you looked at me, tears in your eyes, begging me to crush them harder. Whenever I see black now, I remember that moment. You, sitting on the floor, looking up at me, oh so desperate.  
Black is also the colour of my favourite hemp ropes, rough and soft at the same time. I love seeing them on you. I love how they restrain you, keep you at my mercy. You look good in black.  
But black, for me, also means safety. Darkness, shadows. Softly whispered conversations in the middle of the night. Holding you close to me, showing you that you are safe with me. That you are mine.


End file.
